Fazendo a barba
by Felipe Nani
Summary: Mais uma noite comum, onde Shura pretende sair para azarar as mulheres, mas o simples fato de fazer a barba pode acabar com a noite dele.


Mais uma tentativa de fic de comédia, talvez vocês gostem, talvez não, apesar que ficaria muito feliz se isto fizessem vocês rirem .

Boa leitura.

* * *

_**FAZENDO A BARBA**_

Sábado, oito horas da noite, um calor agradável, folga do Santuário, quer ambiente mais propício do que sair do Santuário e ir às baladas atrás das mulheres? Com certeza era tudo que Shura pedirá a Zeus para acontecer, se melhorasse poderia estragar.

Logo ele começou a rondar sua casa atrás do seu sapato social preto. Ele estava todo arrumado, havia passado um perfume Ferrari, deu uns tapas no cabelo para ele ficar ajeitado, por isso ele amava aquele cabelo, ele ficava bom em qualquer posição, camisa social branca, calça cinza riscada, ele estava perfeito. Não demorou muito tempo para que encontrasse seu sapato, mas ele estava todo empoeirado, sujo, não poderia usa-lo naquele estado.

Shura: "Droga, tem que ter uma maneira de pelo menos eu tapeá-lo para poder sair. Claro seu burro, porque não pensou nisto antes? É só passar uma graxa no sapato e ele ficará brilhando! Você é um gênio!".

Após esta discussão construtiva consigo mesmo uma missão muito difícil estava por vir. ONDE RAIOS ESTAVA A GRAXA! Não estava em nenhuma caixa, não estava no armário, não estava no banheiro, não estava em lugar nenhum.

Milo: Shura, grande homem, desculpe-me, mas eu havia esquecido de devolver sua graxa, ela estava lá em casa, bem, ela esta aqui e AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

Shura: Suma daqui seu infeliz!

Sim, Shura estava possuído, estava distribuindo Excaliburs a torto direito, mas por fim ele poderia ficar perfeito.

Pegou à graxa e passou duas vezes, seu sapato brilhava tanto que parecia que iria cegar alguém se olhasse diretamente para ele. Mas ele então reparou no espelho e viu que havia um único fio loiro no meio de sua barba preta, aquilo era inadmissível! Ele não poderia sair assim, teria que fazer a barba.

Entrou no banheiro e acabou deixando a graxa em cima da pia mesmo, caso caísse pó em cima do sapato, ele poderia usá-la rapidamente, pois estaria do teu lado.

Logo que ele ia pegar o creme para barbear, a energia elétrica começou a piscar até que apagou por completo, ele acabou levando um susto e enfiou a cabeça na quina da porta, deixando um belo machucado na cabeça.

Shura: Bem, este machucado não é de todo mal, todo homem possui cicatrizes e isto pode ser uma história de valentia minha, talvez me seja útil, mas merda, cadê esta porcaria de creme de barbear.

Logo que ele levantou, encostou-se a um tubo em cima da pia, analisou o formato e achou que seria o creme de barbear. Então lambuzou todo o seu rosto com o produto que havia no tubo. Também havia encontrado sua pasta de dente e sua escova, como ele ainda sabia onde estava sua boca decidiu a escovar os dentes. Mas por algum motivo a escova foi travar bem no dente do siso dele. Neste momento a energia voltará e ele pode ver que na pequena TV que estava no banheiro, estava passando a nova sensação do Brasil, a música do Creu. (OBS e opinião: Usei aqui apenas por comédia, porque não vi nada que preste na música). Logo ele se esqueceu do que tinha que fazer, até porque pensará que com aquela nova música conseguiria muitas mulheres. Ele foi pegando os ritmos, velocidade 1, velocidade 2, velocidade 3, velocidade 4 e na quinta velocidade, ele começou a tremer todo, com a escova entalada na boca e por estar com os olhos fechados, acabou batendo os países baixos na maçaneta, gerando um horrendo grito de dor, no que ele abriu os olhos, estava de frente para o espelho e pode enxergar o teimoso fio loiro que o estava fazendo passar por tudo aquilo. Não obstante isto, ele ainda por cima viu que todo seu rosto estava começando a enrugar devido que o que ele considerou ser creme de barbear fosse a graxa para sapato. Num momento de IRA, deu uma Excalibur no espelho para cortar o fio, mas por algum motivo mágico o fio refletiu o golpe, que voltou no espelho e do espelho foi na boca do Shura, arrancando o dente onde a escova estava presa, mas existem diversas coisas que você não acredita e Shura começou a pensar que isto era impossível! O Dente dele saíra voando pelo banheiro, mas a escova ainda estava inteira e grudada no dente! Ao ler atentamente a escova pode perceber o que estava escrito lá: Escovas Malharinas! Sim, isto explicava porque ela não havia sido destruída. Recompôs-se rapidamente e tirou a graxa do rosto, então pode perceber que toda sua camisa estava suja de graxa, então a retirou, pondo-a no cesto de roupas sujas.

Shura: INFELIZ! Você estragou minha melhor camisa, acabou com um dente meu, mas agora você sai deste rosto!

Uma, duas, dez Excaliburs e toda a barba caíra, menos aquele teimoso fio loiro.

Shura: Eu usarei todo o meu Cosmo se necessário para eu te destruir!

EXCA... – Neste momento na TV começou a passar um desfile de Lingeries, como bom homem que ele era, ele prestou atenção na TV e não na barba... – LIBUR!!!

Shura: AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!

Ele caíra no chão com a dor que sentirá, fizera o favor de errar o fio e conseguiu cortar o Tregus do ouvido e boa parte do teu pescoço, por sorte o pescoço fora só superficialmente. Após os cortes e o grito, ele caiu no chão fatigado, só acordando na outra manhã.

Shura: Pelo menos eu aprendi que nunca mais devo fazer a barba comigo mesmo, existem barbeiros para isso!

_**FIM**_

* * *

__

Está tudo bem, não ficou aquela comédia gigante, mas pelo menos eu gostei huahuahuahuhuahuahuauha. E CREU nele, huhuahuahuahuhuaa.

Abraços .


End file.
